Corazón frio
by Evelyn939
Summary: Bulma briefs una chica de 16años solitaria y agresiva de corazón frío sabe artes marciales y odia a todos sus padres la obligan asistir a una prepa para que socialice donde llamara la atención de muchos y en especial de un chico que es igual que ella aunque ella le gana por mucho pero ella no siempre fue así que fue lo que le paso?dégara algún día de ser de corazón frio
1. prologo

**PROLOGO**

bulma briefs una chica adolescente de 16 años solitaria y agresiva y de corazón frió que le gusta estar sola no confía ya en nadien ni siquiera en sus padres practica artes marciales desde hace 1 año y es muy buena en eso sabe manejar armas y navajas y tiene muy buena puntería y le encanta crear algún tipo de arma solo para protegerse

crear cosas para entrenar casi siempre viste de negro el color de su alma se pregunta si todavía tendrá una odia al todo mundo no obedece a nadien no se preocupa por nadien mas que por si misma y claro un poco por sus padre aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta es un genio aveces le gusta meterse en problemas y digo aveces porque ella no tiene que salir a buscarlos ellos sólitos vienen a ella

aveces le sigue ayudando asu padre a ser inventos y esas cosas aun que su padre piensa que lo ase por cumplir su castigo a ella le gusta hacerlo y hacerle pensar asu padre que no lo hace ella no quiere ir ala prepa no lo necesita ella es mas inteligente que todos eso idiotas no le gustan las personas cerca prefiere su soledad no le tiene miedo a nada ni a nadien

a ella no de muestra sus sentimientos a nadien ya no lo hace mas fácil si solo no sientes nada y no sabe ni cre en esas curcilerias del amor o de la la amistad y tampoco las necesita ella aprendió ala mala que en esta vida chingas o te chingan ese es su lema

pero ella no siempre fue así ¿ que fue lo que le paso? des pues de su ultimo año de secundaria sigio sus estudios en casa pero su padre la obligara asistir a una nueva prepa para que pueda socializar que cosas nuevas le desparar la preparatoria donde llamar la atención de muchos y en lo especial de chico que tiene el mismo carácter que ella aun que ella le gana por mucho encontrara el amor o la expulsaran antes de que eso suceda ¿por que bulma cambio su actitud de chica buena a chica mala ? ¿volverá algún día hacer la que era antes ? que pasara con ella dejara algún día de ser de corazón frio


	2. Chapter 1

_**NO SIEMPRE FUE ASÍ**_

 _La Corporación Cápsula es una compañía fundada por el Dr. Brief, uno de los seres más inteligentes del mundo. Gracias a ello también uno de los más ricos. Su primer invento fueron sus famosas cápsulas Hoi-Poi, tecnología que le otorgó una inmensa riqueza y llevó a su compañía al éxito._

 _El Dr. Brief vive junto a su esposa y su hija. La Sra. Bunny Brief, quien solía ayudarle con uno que otro negocio de la empresa, dejó todo para ponerle más atención a su única hija. Ahora suele ocuparse de los deberes de su casa y de su hija Bulma, la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula, que heredó la inteligencia de su padre y la belleza de su madre._

 _-En la Corporación Cápsula el Dr. Brief recibe una llamada:_

— _¿Hola? ¿El Dr. Brief?_

— _Sí._

— _Se trata de la señorita Bulma._

— _¡Oh! ¿Qué hizo esta vez?_

— _Tuvo una pelea. Se puso muy agresiva y tuvimos que arrestarla._

— _Voy para allá._

 _El Dr. Brief estaba preocupado pensando en su hija, que era rebelde, agresiva, seria, solitaria, fría, distante y manipuladora. Parecía que odiaba todo el mundo a sus 16 años._

 _Siempre se metía en problemas y él se preguntaba qué estaba mal con ella. No siempre fue así. Antes era amable, cariñosa, respetuosa y confiaba en ellos, al menos lo suficiente para contarles sus problemas. Ahora y apenas les habla._

 _Ella era muy sociable y alegre. Sí, tenía su carácter cuando se enojaba, pero nada de qué preocuparse, y sobre todo tenía ese brillo en su ojos y no le importaba demostrar sus sentimientos. Siempre hacía lo que se le pedía y nunca se metía en problemas. Era una buena niña._

 _Lo era antes de que él y su esposa tuvieran que irse de viaje de negocios de improviso. Tuvimos que dejarla sola Por un motivo o por otro no pudimos regresar sino hasta un año después. Dios sabe que nos dolió dejarla y la extrañamos mucho, pero cuando volvimos nos encontramos con una Bulma diferente. Cambió su vestuario, su aspecto y su actitud fría y distante. Tal vez aun no nos perdona por irnos y dejarla tanto tiempo sola._

 _Mi esposa se siente culpable por el comportamiento nuevo de Bulma, y por eso siempre la defiende; le demuestra su cariño queriendo compensar todo ese tiempo que no estuvimos con ella y siempre la solapa cuando se mete en problemas. A mí me toca ser el malo del cuento con ella; siempre regañándola, llamándole la atención, poniéndole castigos, y ser estricto con ella para que se comporte, siga las reglas y no se meta en problemas, tratando de que vuelva a ser la misma de antes, pero parece que nada funciona con ella._

 _No puedo bajar la guardia con ella. Y aquí estoy de nuevo… yendo por ella. ¡Esa jovencita, cuando la vea, me va escuchar! ¡Debería dejarla ahí para que aprenda!_


	3. Chapter 2

**El regaño y el regreso a casa**

 _ **POR BULMA**_

Estoy encerrada en esta pocilga esperando que vengan a sacarme de aquí y pensando en el sermón que me dará mi padre esta vez. Acaso no se da cuenta de que solo gasta saliva. Como si me importara su cacareo. Ja.

Ya pasó un buen rato desde que me dijeron que habían llamado a mis padres. Ellos aún no han llegado y estaba muy aburrida. Me acosté y cerré los ojos. Ya casi me estaba quedando dormida cuando escuché la voz de mi padre llamándome por mi nombre. Se escuchaba muy enojado.

La verdad es que no quiero escuchar su sermón ni sus gritos. Tal vez deba intentar dormir. Tal vez no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy despierta. Tal vez si me hago la dor…

—¡Bulma! ¡Deja de hacerte la dormida! ¡Me vas escuchar jovencita, quieras o no!

Diablos. Mi padre es muy difícil de engañar o de manipular incluso en algo tan simple como hacerse la dormida. Claro, tenía que ser tan inteligente y eso, a veces, es un don o una maldición… y mi madre pues… es otra historia. Bufo por lo bajo, me levanto y me acerco para que pueda gritarme de cerca, lo que pasará en más o menos 4… 3… 2...

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Es la tercera vez que te detienen en esta semana! ¿Qué fue esta vez?

Abro mi boca para intentar explicarle pero rápidamente la cierro porque soy interrumpida por otro grito:

—Sabes… ni siquiera quiero escucharlo. Por Dios, debería dejarte aquí. Te comportas como una delincuente. Tal vez sea tiempo de que seas tratada como una. Dime: ¿eso es lo que quieres?, porque si eso es lo que quieres dímelo, y con mucho gusto me doy la media vuelta y te dejo que pases la noche aquí, porque me imagino que este lugar te debe gustar mucho para ser la tercera vez que terminas aquí...— habló con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz.

Y entonces eso fue todo. Me enfurecí. ¿Cómo va a pensar que me gusta estar en esta pocilga? Y antes de que siguiera gritándome lo interrumpí:

—Si me vas a dejar aquí entonces no sé a qué diablos viniste. Ahórrate tu sermón y largarte.

—Escúchame, jovencita, a mí no me levantes la voz porque estoy así (me muestra su mano cerrando dos dedos entre sí para que entienda su punto) de darme la media vuelta y dejarte aquí, así que si fuera tú cerraría esa gran bocota tuya que tienes y mostraría un poco más de respeto.

Lo veo a los ojos y sé que está hablando en serio, así que, como no quiero quedarme en este asqueroso lugar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo hago lo que alguien me dice y me quedo callada, al menos hasta que lleguemos a casa, y eso es solo lo puede lograr mi papá, pero no le durará mucho el gusto. Él y yo lo sabemos.

De regreso a casa, mi padre no paró de regañarme y de decirme que si fuera por él me hubiera dejado ahí hasta una semana o el tiempo que sea necesario para que aprenda a comportarme; que no lo hace solo por mi madre, que le rogó que me sacara de ese lugar; que ya estoy grande y que tengo que hacerme responsable de mis actos, y que la próxima vez que me arresten que ni siquiera me moleste en llamarle porque por más que le ruegue mi madre no va a mover ni un solo dedo para sacarme de ese lugar.

Yo solo ruedo los ojos y bufo molesta. Digo en un susurro "sí, lo que sea". Mi padre menciona algo más de la responsabilidad y del respeto y no sé qué más chorradas… dejo de prestarle atención y desvío mi vista hacia la ventana. Llegamos a casa y me bajo corriendo del carro. Me dirijo a mi cuarto cuando me topo con mi madre.

—¡Cariño, al fin llegaste! ¡Qué alegría que hayas salido de ese horrendo lugar!

Lo dice con felicidad y cariño. Yo solo la ignoro y subo corriendo por las escaleras. La escucho gritarme algo "te amo, cariño", "mamá te hará unos deliciosos pastelitos de bienvenida" y muchas más cursilerías como esas. Me encierro en mi cuarto por el resto del día y pongo un poco de música tratando de relajarme y de olvidar este día de mierda.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la sala de la Corporación Cápsula, el Sr. y la Sra. Briefs discuten el comportamiento de su hija**_

—¡Ya no sé qué hacer con nuestra hija! Cada vez se pone peor.

—¡Oh, querido! Solo necesita un poco de paciencia. Vamos, no es tan mala, solo es un poco rebelde y solitaria. Tal vez solo necesita involucrarse con chicos de su edad, ya sabes, para socializar. No le conocemos ningún amiguito…

El Dr. Briefs se queda pensativo meditando sus palabras. Viendo que su esposo se quedó callado, Bunny continua:

—Bulmita ya terminó sus estudios de secundaria aquí en casa. ¿Por qué no la inscribimos en una preparatoria? Así podrá conocer nuevas personas y hacer muchos amiguitos… hasta puede conseguirse un apuesto novio… ji ji ji

—mmm… tal vez tengas razón. Nuestra hija debe continuar con sus estudios (dijo ignorando el último comentario de su esposa sobre lo del novio), conocer gente y socializar. Tal vez así pase más tiempo haciendo cosas productivas y menos tiempo detenida. Tal vez esto sea algo bueno para ella. Hablaré con ella para decírselo, aunque conociéndola… no creo que lo tome muy bien.

El Dr. Brief se detiene frente a la puerta del cuarto de su hija y suelta un gran suspiro. Está preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendrá a continuación. Seguramente una gran pelea. Se sentía como que se estaba preparando para ir a la guerra. Sonrió un poco con ese último pensamiento.

—Acabemos con esto —se dijo a sí mismo antes de abrir la puerta, la cual ni siquiera se molestó en tocar (no es como si ella le hubiera abierto la puerta de todos modos).

Minutos después…

—¡Asistirás a esa preparatoria y es mi última palabra! —dijo el Dr. Briefs saliendo del cuarto de su hija con un gran portazo, dejando a una muy enfadada Bulma detrás.


	4. Chapter 3

**Los saiyajin**

La Preparatoria Orange Star High School es una de las preparatorias más reconocidas y distinguidas del país. Desde afuera se pueden ver sus grandes edificios; alumnos y profesores pasar por el patio sin ningún problema aparente, pero no todo es lo que parece, y todo se debe a un grupo llamado "los saiyajin".

 _ **POV Yamcha**_

 _Esta preparatoria es como todas las demás, solo que está dominada por completo por el grupo más popular y más temido: los saiyajin. Son siete en total, seis hombres y una mujer. Son Turles, Nappa, Broly, Raditz, 17 y su hermana gemela 18, y por último —pero no menos importante— el líder del grupo: Vegeta Ouji._

 _Los saiyajin casi siempre visten de negro, con sus chalecos de cuero, y son los chicos malos de la prepa. Siempre llegan en sus motos, que dejan estacionadas en la entrada. Cuando caminan todos les ceden el paso, y algunos se esconden._

 _Unos solo agachan la cabeza; otros saludan; los hombres con esperanzas de pertenecer a su grupo, y las mujeres suspiran por lo guapo que son. Ellos solo avanzan ignorando a todo el mundo, y si hay una afortunada, ellos solo la utilizan para el sexo y después la botan._

 _Pasan con la frente en alto, orgullosos de lo que son. Nadie en esta escuela es lo suficientemente fuerte o imbécil para retarlos; no tienen las agallas para alzarles la voz o desobedecer alguno de sus mandatos. Ni siquiera alguien tiene la osadía de mirarlos directamente a los ojos._

 _Ellos son los más fuertes de toda la prepa. Ganaron el torneo de las artes marciales que se organiza con otras escuelas, llenando así de más prestigio y de orgullo a la escuela._

 _No hace falta decir que se creen superiores al resto y tratan como basura a quien se les ponga enfrente. No importa si eres hombre o mujer: si te cruzas en su camino lo pagarás sea con una gran golpiza o una gran humillación frente de toda la prepa._

 _Les gusta molestar a los débiles. No es raro pasar por el corredor y encontrar al menos a uno de ellos dándole una golpiza a un pobre diablo. Siempre están metidos en peleas y en detención. En la hora del receso ellos no hacen fila; siempre se meten hasta adelante y agarran sus almuerzos, y que a nadie se le ocurra gritarles que se formen a la cola si no quiere permanecer tres días en el hospital, y eso si tiene suerte de que sea uno solo el que lo golpee y no los siete al mismo tiempo._

 _Los saiyajin son respetados y temidos por toda la escuela, más miedo que respeto. Jamás te cruces en el camino de los saiyajin ni te metas con ellos o tendrás problemas. Es más fácil si ellos apenas te notan._

 _Si quieres sobrevivir en esta prepa hay unas cuantas reglas y unas cuantas cosas más que debes saber sobre este grupo: nunca los mires a los ojos; no les contestes; no te les quedes mirando; no los toques; no les hables si ellos no te hablan, y cuando lo hagan siéntete afortunado, ¡ah! y nunca toques sus motos, porque si les haces un rasguño te irá mal, y lo más importante: si te metes con uno te metes con todos._

 _En fin, ellos son los saiyajin. Odiados por muchos, amados por pocos._

—¡Oye… eso suena horrible! ¡Ya no quiero ir ahí, Yamcha! —dijo Milk un poco asustada.

—Milk, te lo digo porque eres mi amiga. Además, tú misma me acabas de decir que te acaban de inscribir en esta prepa. No te preocupes. De seguro pasas desapercibida y los saiyajin ni te notan. Mañana es tu primer día, ¿cierto?

—Mmm… sí, gracias por avisarme. Tendré cuidado de no acercarme a esos saiyajin.

—¡Ay, Milk! Si te asustaste por lo que te acabo de contar… si supieras lo que les hacen a las nuevas durante las primeras semanas —digo Yamcha en un susurro, el cual Milk alcanzó a escuchar.

—¡Queeeeeee! —dijo Milk ya a punto de entrar en pánico.

"Mejor no le digo a la pobre que los saiyajin se las agarran con los nuevos por unas semanas para demostrarles quien manda y enseñarles su lugar, según ellos. Casi siento pena por los nuevos que entren mañana junto con Milk" —pensó Yamcha.

—Mmm… nada. Que tengas buena suerte mañana —dijo Yamcha marchándose y diciéndole adiós con la mano y agregando en un susurro "la necesitarás".

Pero claro… los saiyajin nunca en su vida se han topado con la gran Bulma Brief, la cual, al igual que Milk, será una nueva estudiante en la preparatoria.

En el próximo capítulo veremos el primer día de Bulma en la prepa. Esto se va a poner interesante... a los saiyajin se les va a aparecer el diablo… mua ja ja ja.


	5. Chapter 4

**primer dia de clases en la preparatoria**

bulma llega a la entrada de la prepa en su moto y encuentra varias estacionadas en la entrada claro que ninguna de esas eran mejor o se comparaba con la suya para ella esas motos que veía eran solo chatarra se baja de su moto y la encapsula y pensó

"que clase de idiotas deja sus chatarras andando aquí" entonces una gran sonrisa maligna se asoma por su rostro

paso de largo todas las motos y se paró de frente de la primera ya que todas estaban alineadas y dice en voz alta para nadie en especial

-que clase de idiotas deja estas chatarras en la mera pasada estorbando cualquiera podría llegar y hacer esto y avienta la primera moto haciendo que esta caiga encima de la aorta y de la otra así hasta tirarlas todas y luego dijo hups es una pena se dijo para ella misma con una gran carcajada si se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo en eso sonó el timbre anunciando la primera clase todos la miraban con cara de "esta loca o que porque hizo eso"

y muchos murmuraban y ella seguia como si nada sin prestarle atención a las caras que le hacían y alas cosas que todos iban murmurando la verdad le valía madre cualquiera que fuese la mierda que estuvieran diciendo ella más bien iba divertida pensando en la cara de idiotas que iban a poner los dueños de las motos cuando las vieran jaja mientras ella se reía en sus caras jajaja pensándolo bien hasta les hice un favor jajaja esto va hacer divertido pensó la peliazul yendo a su salón ahora por idiotas se tendrán que ir a pie jaja

-/-/77-

mientras en otra parte de la escuela estaban reunidos el grupo de los saiyajin

raditz:¿oigan ya vieron a las nuevas?ya saben a nuestras próximas víctimas jaja

nm17:mmm si ya cheque pero este año solo entran dos tipas

sus nombres ordenó el líder pelos de flama

turles:bulma briefs y milk satan

napa:mmm que fastidio no son más que otras dos niñas ricas y mimadas

broly:ay si que flojera

vegeta:ni siquiera valen mi tiempo

broly:ni el mio

tranquilos chicos digo 18:yo me encargo de esas dos me asegurare que entiendan bien quien manda aqui y cual es su lugar'

17:tranquila hermanita que quieres llevarte la diversión para ti solita

vegeta:degala 17 ella sola puede encontra de esas dos estúpidas nosotro tenemos mejor cosas que hacer que ella se encargue de eso nada más no olvides contarnos todos los detalles y si lloran mejor que tengas una foto o un buen video de eso entendiste

18:claro que si cuando les he fallado esas idiotas no van a saber ni que las golpeó

vegeta:pues ya vámonos a clase hoy tenemos que llegar temprano para ver alas nuevas

17;si vamonos ya quiero ver como 18 les da su bienvenida jajaja

todos rieron y se dirigieron a su salón sin saber o imaginar ni siquiera lo que les pasó a sus queridas motocicletas

-/-/777777777-

ya en el salón todos estaban en sus lugares los primeros lugares de enfrente eran ocupados por los saiyajin que estaban muy atentos pues en cualquier momento pasarían al frente a presentarse sus nuevas víctimas

la maestra estaba explicando hasta que derrepente se abrio la puerta del salón dejando entrar a una milk muy nerviosa y un poco cabreada por lo que le contó su amigo yamcha y espera no tener ningún contacto con esos sujetos iva caminando por el pasillo tratando de calmar sus nervios a quien engañaba estaba aterrada por lo que estos tipos le pueden llegar hacer hoy

detrás de ella entraba bulma briefs y todo lo contrario a milk ella entraba como si nada ni siquiera molestarse en mirar alrededor para ella todos en este salón incluyendo a los maestros eran unos idiotas y solo deseaba que esta tortura de asistir a clases se terminara pronto no por miedo ni nada de eso ella ni siquiera estaba enterada de los saiyajin simplemente odiaba este lugar le hartaba y le fastidiaba estar en una sala con tanta gente

-hoo tenemos nuevas estudiantes señoritas por favor de pasar al frente y presentarse ante la clase

milk y bulma caminaron hasta llegar al frente del pizarrón donde estaba la maestra

todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellas y eso solo ayuda para aumentar el nerviosismo de milk a bulma por otra parte le daba igual si la miran o si la ignoraban

todos los alumnos las miraban y empezaban a murmurar entre ellos lo guapas que estaban unos hasta se atrevieron a chiflarles los saiyajin por su parte solo las observaban determinadamente como examinándolas y sin mentirse a ellos mismos en la mente de cada uno de los muchachos sabían que eran las muchachas más guapas que habían visto en la prepa uno que otro se le dibujaba una sonrisa pensando en que alguna de ella va tener el privilegio de pasar por sus cama si las veían como todos los demás con ojos lujuriosos pensando que alguna de ella sería su próxima conquista es decir la próxima en su lista poco sabían que ellas dos estaban muy lejos de estar interesadas ni siquiera tomarlos en cuenta o voltearlos a mirar milk les tenía miedo y bulma ps ella odia a todos y ellos no iban a ser la excepción

la maestra le preguntó a milk puede empezar usted srita cual es tu nombre

milk tomó un gran suspiro y dijo soy milk satan

-ee?lo digo tan despacio que apenas lo escuchó la maestra y bulma que estaba asu lado

todos empezaron a decir ¿que que dijo

-¿como dijo que se llamaba?''''?

y se oyó una voz del grupo de los saiyajin

vegeta:oye solo di tu maldito nombre para terminar rápido con esta mierda

turles:crees que tenemos tu tiempo

y se escuchó a otro saiyajin decir sí que estupida

y todos se agarraron riéndose por esos últimos comentarios y ella solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada las risas no paraban hasta que la maestra tuvo que interferir

\- silencio es obvio que su compañera es un poco tímida ella digo que se llamaba milk satan

-milk toma asiento querida ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue asentar en un lugar lo más apartado de esos chicos que se burlaron de ella y le dijeron estupida

bulma solo miraba alos de mas aburrida miro por el rabillo del ojo como milk se alejaba muy apenada con la cabeza agachada no sabe porque pero sintió un poquito de pena o lastima al mirarla asi sentia que le recordaba a alguien y luego pensó ami que me importa esta tipa apenas y la conozco de seguramente si es una estupida por dejarse asi de esos idiotas y la maestra la sacó de sus pensamientos

-tu nombre linda

\- bulmaa Briefs

TODOS GUARDARON SILENCIO AL ESCUCHAR HABLAR A LA MUCHACHA entonces se escuchó una voz que le dijo huy que bonito nombre y luego se escuchó decir a 18 -claro si te gusta que te llamen bragas jajajajajaja eso significa su nombre jaja y todo el salón se empezó a carcajear por lo que dijo 18 y bulma solo la fulminó con la mirada ya odiaba a esta tipa ( pensamientos de bulma:esa pelos de elote quien se cree que es para burlarse asi de mi nombre pero si piensa que me ofende o QUe me siento humillada por este estupido comentario le demostrare lo contrario y ni crea que me voy a quedar callada e golpeado a más gente por menos

de repente todos voltearon su atención a la peliazul para ver su reacción esperaban Ver la con la cabeza agachada como milk o con la cara roja de la furia pero ninguna estaba preparado para verla reír entonces las risas cesaron y 18 frunció el ceño al no ver logrado su objetivo

bulma;jajajaja

después de dejar de reírse se dirigió a 18 con un tono serio y medio burlesco oye tu estupida ese es el mejor insulto que te sabes jaja que patetica no eres la primera ni la última estúpida que me sale con esas estupideces jaja y mira que me han llamado de muchas formas jajaja una pensaría que con esa carita que te cargas tendrias mas imaginacion que eso

todos la miraron asombrados a la peliazul pues es la primera vez que que alguien les contesta o insulta a un miembro saiyajin y la peliazul continuo ...

oye querida digo en un tono divertido tan siquiera sabes usarlas o que son me pregunto si as visto una bragas en tu vida jajaja y todos rieron a carcajadas (menos los saiyajin los cuales solo gruñeron) por que esta vez se reían de 18 la cual se quedó en shock anonadada sin saber que responder a eso y luego se puso roja de rabia la peliazul la acababa de humillar enfrente de toda la clase y le habría salió el tiro por la culata pero esto no se iba quedar así bulma briefs date por muerta no sabes con quien te estas metiendo

error error la que no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo era 18 pero pronto lo averiguara

bulma se fue a sentar con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro (mientras el resto de los saiyajin la miraban con odio Y la fulminaba con la mirada ) i ella aun se seguia riendo por dentro huy si te pusiste así pelos de elote por unas palabras espera hasta que salgas y veas tu moto jaja nadie se mete con la gran bulma briefs pensaba con soberbia y orgullo

las clases siguieron sin anomalias hasta que fue hora del receso

bulma salio del salon y todos a su alrededor murmuraban de lo sucedido en el salon unos comentaban pobre de la nueva no sabe en qué lio se metio ahora los saiyajin nunca la dejaran en paz

-/-/7-

 **narra bulma:**

e quienes serán esos idiotas de los saiyajin y porque todo el mundo me ve como si tuviera lástima de mí incluso se ven unas caras como preocupadas como si algo me fuese a pasar jajaja que estupidos me dan risa estos idiotas no se ni porque les prestó atención ahora

nunca me importo lo que la gente diga porque va a importarme ahora pero me llamo la atencion eso de los saiyajin siento como que me estoy perdiendo de algo importante va tonterias aquien mierda le importa esos payasos camino por los pasillos acordandome de mi disputa que tuve en el salón con la rubia pelo de elote y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro ja le voltee la tortilla a la muy perra jaja

voy por los pasillos y de repente la gente se dispersa como por arte de magia ahora camino sola mejor para mi no me agrada nada esos idiotas ojala el pasillo esté siempre así de vacío cuando pase como sea me pongo mis audífonos y escucho musica en en todo mi recorrido por el pasillo y me dirigió a la cooperativa mierda ay un chingo de gente formada haciendo fila para el almuerzo bufo resignada y meformo estupida fila no avanza está más larga que la cola para las tortilla ay por fin es mi turno ya me muero de hambre

i derepente se me atraviesa un imbécil amero adelante demi que no joda llevo un chingo en la fila para que este imbecil se meta asi nadamas por su huevos a pero ahorita me va escuchar

-OYEME TU IMBESIL QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACES ESTÚPIDO le gritó con toda mi furia LARGATE A LA COLA IMBÉCIL ANTES DE QUE ME MOLESTE EN SERIO SEGUÍ GRITANDO APRETANDO MIS PUÑOS

el idiota lucía sorprendido por mis palabras entonces más rápido antes de que parpadeara el idiota me tenía de los cabellos y acorralada a la pared

ESCUCHA ME ESTUPIDA NO SABES CON QUIEN MIERDA ESTAS HABLANDO Y YA ES HORA QUE ALGUIEN TE BAJEN LOS HUMITOS Y TE PONGA EN TU LUGAR y sepas cómo manejamos las cosas aquí

-JAJAJAJA SOLO ME REÍ EN SU CARA EL QUE NO SABE CON QUIEN TE ESTAS METIENDO ERE tu simio estupido te metiste con la mujer equivocada EN MENOS DE LO QUE el parpadeo me solté de su agarre y ya lo tenía inmovilizado en el piso este gorila sin cerebro que se cree que es para tratar así a la gran bulma briefs

le tire unas cuantas patadas puñetazos le di la madriza de su vida mas ya saben me dejé llevar por la ira lo patie por última vez lo escuche jadear y escupió un poco de sangre y le dije escuchame pendejo no se quien eres ni quien mierda te crees y ni me interesa pero ultima vez en tu vida que me pones una mano encima se ve que no sabes tratar a la mujeres y ala proxima que te pida amablemente que te metas en la fila te conviene mejor hacerme caso porque no le tengo mucha paciencia a los idiotas como tu

agarre mi almuerzo de mala gana y me senté en la primera banca que vi ignorando a todos los idiotas que me miraban con asombro que nunca han visto una chica comer o qué le pasa hoy a todos estos idiotas aha ese estúpido calvo cabeza de foco ya me quito el apetito maldición di un puñetazo en la mesa de pura frustración tocó la campana y me levanté de la mesa y otra vez voy caminando por los pasillos y pase ala pelos de lote que me miraba con mucho rencor la ignore y seguí caminando hasta que ps me giro en el momento exacto para agarrarle la mano ala pelo de elote que estaba con el puño cerrado a milímetros de mi cara la miró directo a los ojos y le dijo

golpear por la espalda es de cobardes y yo te creia mas valiente que eso pero me imagino que no puedo esperar mucho de ti niñita y suelto su mano sí así como insultas peleas entonces tampoco debe ser la gran cosa verdad le dije con una sonrisa vi primero su cara de asombro cuando me di la vuelta y la detuve su puño antes de que me atacara por la espalda y luego vi su cara roja de rabia por lo que le acabo de decir y yo no podía hacer más que sonreír se veía tan chistosa con su cara roja como tomate del enojo jaja entonces me aventó otra serie de golpes patadas y puñetazos que yo esquivaba con facilidad hasta que la deje atinarle un golpe namas para medir la fuerza de tu oponente que eso que veo una sonrisa por que logro golpearme que estupida acaso no sabe que yo la dejé para medir su fuerza sonrió y le digo eso es todo lo que tienes i si era fuerte y tenía buenos movimientos pero esta estúpida no me llega ni alos talones dije suficiente de esta mierda la atacó por primera vez le di tres golpes y una patada voladora y eso fue todo para ella la deje ahi inconsciente y me largo como si nada a la estúpida clase mientras en el camino voy pensando genial primero el estúpido calvo cabeza de foco que arruina mi comida y luego la rubia está pelos de elote que me ataca por la espalda y me pregunto de dónde salen tantos idiotas

y si de alguna manera esto tendrá que ver con los saiyajin haaa quien mierda son esos estúpidos de los que todos hablan haa ni siquiera se por que diablos me importa maldición odio no estar enterada de las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor aunque algo me dice que pronto lo descubriré


	6. Chapter 5

**el primer dia de clases en la preparatoria parte 2**

mientras todo están en clases en algún lugar de la prepa se reúnen los saiyajin

el primero en llegar es vegeta seguido de turles radiz 17 y broly

Radiz: oigan que tal vieron alas nuevas

Broly :están hermosas

turle: si carne fresca jaja

Vegeta; humm

broly:o No se ustedes pero ami me impresionó esa peliazul cual era su nombre

turles: quien haa la estúpida que se atrevió ha contestarle a 18

radiz: creo que su nombre es bulma

Vegeta: broly no me digas que te gusto esa azulita no es más que una mujer vulgar y gritona aunque hay que reconocer que tiene agallas

17:jaja si pobre estúpida no sabe con quién se está metiendo jaja

Turles: oigan que hay de la pelinegra también está linda

vegeta:si lo que sea dónde diablos está el estúpido de napa

broly: por lo que escuche parece que alguien le dio una paliza a napa durante el almuerzo y todavía está en la enfermería

radiz: también falta 18

turles; temo decirles que también le sucedió lo mismo que a napa y también está en la enfermería

todos quee

vegeta :turles y radiz averiguen quien fue el responsable de la paliza de napa y de 18 tuvo que ser la misma persona no puede haber dos tipos fuertes en esta prepa o yo lo sabría averiguen bien quién fue i denle su merecido a ese idiota aunque sea fuerte como para derrotar a nappa y a 18 usted son 2 y son mas fuerte que nappa y 18 así que no quiero escuchar ni una excusa y no los quiero volver a ver hasta que me traigan la noticia que ya han puesto a ese idiota en su lugar de acuerdo

turles y radiz :si

vegeta:17 ve a ver como esta nappa y 18 después vas y te les unes a esos dos idiotas que se acaban de ir y los ayudas acabar con la sabandija que osó desafiar a los saiyajin entiendes

vegeta :broly tu y yo nos encargaremos de esas dos mocosas nuevas que llegaron acabaremos el trabajo de 18 estaba por hacer antes de que terminara en la enfermería tu ocúpate de la pelinegra yo me encargare de esa peliazul llegó la hora de divertirnos ambos sonrieron malignamente

/-/-

 **Por milk :**

después de pasar esa gran vergüenza en el salón me encontré con mi amigo yamcha al fin una cara conocida pensé

así pasamos las clases sin nada fuera de lo común para mi gran alivio tal vez como digo yamcha los saiyajin ni siquiera me notaron mi presencia si hubieran querido hacerme daño ya lo hubieran ello pensé ok milk tranquilizante todo está bien es mi primer dia y tratare de olvidarme de los saiyajin y concéntrate en hacer nuevos amigos me dije ami misma

toco el timbre del receso y salí corriendo del salón hacia la cooperativa para comprar mi almuerzo rayos hay una filota jaja ni modo me formo trato de hacerles plática a los de la la cola ja ja ja no pierdo el tiempo para hacer amigos jaa entonces llega un calvo musculoso con el ceño fruncido y nos pasa de largo atodos los de la fila y se mete hacia delante y me moleste y le pregunté a mi compañero que iba a delante de mi por que nadien le dice nada sobre que se forme como todos me dijo estás loca no sabes quien es el ps no la verdad no

es nappa uno de los saiyajin ooo nadie es lo suficiente loco o valiente para gritarle que se valla la cola jaja ríe nervioso y en eso escuchamos unos gritos de amero adelante atrayendo la atención de todos a ellos OYEME TU IMBESIL QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACES ESTÚPIDO LARGATE A LA COLA IMBECIL ANTES DE QUE ME MOLESTE EN SERIO volteo a ver de nuevo al chico con el que acabo de hablar y le digo un poco sarcástica que decías

me salgo de la fila para observar un poco ala mujer que grita y sonrió al verla ella también acaba de entrar igual que yo mmm entonces me asuste por lo que ese mastodonte pudiera hacerle a la peliazul claro ella es nueva y a ella nadie le advirtió de esos chicos como ami de repente veo que la jala de los cabellos y acorralada a la pared o no me asuste en serio temo por la bienestar de esta chica pero que tonta fui como no le advertí antes luego luego que la vi tal vez si se lo hubiera advertido a ella como lo hicieron conmigo ella no estaría en esta situación genial ahora me siento culpable bien hecho milk y luego escuche a ese pelon gritarle

ESCUCHA ME ESTUPIDA NO SABES CON QUIEN MIERDA ESTAS HABLANDO Y YA ES HORA QUE ALGUIEN TE BAJEN LOS HUMITOS Y TE PONGA EN TU LUGAR y sepas cómo manejamos las cosas aquí

-JAJAJAJA EL QUE NO SABE CON QUIEN TE ESTAS METIENDO ERES tu simio estupido te metiste con la mujer equivocada wow me quede sorprendida primero la tenia jalando de los cabellos acorralada y en menos de un segundo ella ya lo tenia en el piso dándole una paliza al parecer si ay una persona loca y valiente y ella es bulma briefs

ok poco después toca el timbre me voy a mi siguiente clase la próxima vez que me la tope en el pasillo o con suerte este en una de mis clases le contaré lo que se de los saiyajin para que después no digan que nadie le aviso jaja y asi sirve que tengo un pretexto para hablarle ja ojala seamos amigas bulma briefs

-/-

 **narra bulma :**

salgo del salón corriendo me siento debajo de un árbol el más apartado de todos lo más lejos posible de estudiantes y maestros vale este parece un buen lugar para estar sola no pasan muchos alumnos o maestros claro todos deben de estar en el patio central o en clase y por fin puedo estar un momento a solas

ya se que tengo más clases pero vale madre porque pienso que darme un buen rato aquí cierro los ojos un momento meditando todo lo que me ha pasado desde que entré por esa puerta esta mañana recuerdo esa pelea y discusion con mi padre en mi cuarto y el motivo por el cual acaba aquí fue idea de tu madre dijo el hhaa mi mama y sus estúpidas ideas grr gruño por lo bajo

suelto un suspiro que no sabía que contenía al menos esto no puede empeorar digo vamos ahorita probablemente estaría en prisión jaja me rio de mis estupideces ya sueno a papà jaja

oigo pasos fuertes acercándose abro los ojos mierda creo que hable muy rápido porque esto de echo si está a punto de empeorar vienen tres sujetos acercándose a mi con cara de voy matarte o algo asi pero no me intimidan en lo más mínimo

y no creo que solo me vengan a saludar o a intentar ser amigos veo a mi alrededor y pienso rápidamente cuales son mis opciones podría huir pero yo no soy ninguna cobarde jamás ucho de una buena pelea o podría simplemente ignoralos talves asi acepten la indirecta de que no me importa un comino su mierda talvez asi se vayan

bufo por lo bajo mmm ya ahi que ser realistas voy pelar esos estupidos solo bienen a que les patee el trasero si eso quieren bien pero por que mierda tenian que venir gusto en mi hora de descanso y si les digo disculpen no puedo atenderlos estoy en mi hora de relajación pero vengan mañana y con gusto les pateare el trasero jaja

ok esos idiotas tenían que arruinarme también esto primero el calvo arruinando mi comida después la rubia pelos de elote y ahora estos tres sujetos que vienen a joderme justo cuando encuentro un lugar para estar sola y olvidar un poco esta mierda la vida no es gusta alguien allá arriba me odia maldigo por lo bajobien acabemos con esto y oficialmente ya estoy de mal humor y enserio de donde salen estos pendejos por que ami

me levanto rápidamente y los tipos ya estan menos de una pulgada de mi me miran de arriba hacia abajo y luego bufan y sonríen burlescos claro saben que estoy sola contra los tres y que me doblan el tamaño y la fuerza apuesto que los idiotas están pensando que esto será divertido jajaja y si que lo será

yo solo les devuelvo la mirada desafiante y levantó una ceja y preguntó sarcástica -a que debo el honor de su presencia es decir esta humilde chica guapa y débil que puede hacer por ustedes caballeros

17: deja de hacerte la perra peliazul que tu sabes bien a qué vinimos

trules :te arrepentir-ras de haber desafiado a los saiyajin mocosa

radiz: exacto llego la hora de bajarte de esa nube que andas mocosa aqui tu no eres nadie y es hora de mostrarte como se hacen las cosas aquí

trules:si nos deves respeto y obediencia

17:para que sepas quien manda preciosa

dijeron los tres al union si te metes con uno te metes con todos

bulma:los saiyajin otra vez ese nombre pero que tiene que ver eso con el pelón y la rubia pelos de lote y que ustedes estén aquí amenazando a una indefensa jovencita dije poniendo cara de inocente

trules:jaja pobre estupida esta confundida creí que había dicho que ella era una especie de genio o algo asi jajaja

radiz:jaja escucha te lo resumiré para ti preciosa los dos que golpeaste y nosotros tres junto con dos mas somos los saiyajin los mas fuertes y no acabo de decirlo porque bulma lo interrumpe con una carcajada

bulma:jajaja ups me olvide mencionarles que me importa una mierda quienes son ustedes y sus amigos y que si los mas fuertes pueden ser los reyes de españa ami me vale madre igual yo no naci para alfombra y no dejo que nadie me pise imbéciles gorilas cerebro de mosquito y solo para que se lo sepan estúpidos si soy un maldito genio y yo no le debo ni mis respetos menos mi obediencia es decir por que aria algo tan estupido como eso me vale madre toda su mierda asi que regresen por donde vinieron

porque como yo lo veo solo son un montón de músculos sin cerebro sintiéndose superiores a todo por que por su estúpida fuerza pues noticia de última hora usted no son mejores ni peores que nadie aquí todos ustedes son la misma mierda y dan pena ajena y saben que como dijo la gallina ustedes serán muy gallos pero aquí la de los huevos soy yo estamos

los tres gritaron al unión ha ya callate estupida

y con eso inició una pelea de 3 contra 1 (no soy muy buena narrando las peleas ) pero fue un hecho la peliazul barrio el piso con ellos

con tantos gritos de la peliazul llamó la atención de varios y ahora todos se encontraban en el patio trasero presenciando la paliza que les estaba dando esa peliazul a los tres saiyajin y los tres terminaron haciéndole compañía a 18 y a napa en la enfermería

después de la pelea con esos estúpidos quede un poco lastimada valla que esos monos pegan duro iba pasando por los pasillos me dirigí al salón cuando me tope a milk que me saludó muy amable contestó un - hmm me voltee con intención de ignorarla y seguir mi camino hasta que dice espera bulma tengo que hablarte de los saiyajin me paró en seco y me volteo dándole a entender que tiene mi atención la verdad es que tenía curiosidad de escuchar de ese grupo ya que todo el pinche dia me lo han mencionado y que al parecer ya me madre a la mitad jaja no queria mas sorpresas tambien hay que saber todo del enemigo jaja

milk me contó todo lo que le digo su supuesto amigo yamcha sobre los saiyajin mmm asi que todavia falta que vinieran a joderme un tal broly y un tal vegeta que según milk dice que es el jefe

bulma:si pero el jefe de los monos jajaja

gusto en ese momento se acercan a ellas vegeta y broly

vegeta:miren nomas a quien tenemos aquí a la azulita y a su amiguita la timida jaja

bulma:me imagino que tu eres el jefe de los monos o no como era dijo fingiendo inocencia cortando la risa de inmediato de los dos saiyajin con su comentario

-los saiyajin dijo milk asustada


	7. Chapter 6

**al final del primer dia de clases la guerra fue declarada**

 **Por bulma;**

nos llevaron directo a la dirección

director:tomen asiento muchachos

tomó asiento junto a todos los saiyajin que están a mi lado los 8 estamos sentados en una hilera frente al escritorio del director en eso se abre la puerta y entran mis padres inmediatamente me pongo de pie cuando los veo entrar

-mucho gusto somos los padres de bulma dice mis padres dirigiéndose al director y extendiéndole la mano que es lo que hizo esta vez pregunta mi padre

me pregunto molesta por que mi padre siempre supone que yo ise algo

director: ps casi nada nada mas armó un alboroto y golpeo y se metió en una pelea con estos 7 jóvenes que ven aquí en su primer día de clases dijo sarcástico

mm se le olvido mencionar que esos idiotas se lo merecían y que nada de esto es mi culpa o aunque haciendo mis cuentas veo que el director está en un error y estoy dispuesta hacérselo saber

bulma: error el director está equivocado suelto asi sin mas

sra briefs: porque cariño tú no golpeaste a esos jóvenes cierto lo sabía bulma es incapaz dice mi mamá en su intento por defenderme pero no puede estar más equivocada

bulma:no me refiero a eso Mamá no fueron 7 a los que golpee de hecho fueron 8 o 10 no se los dos tipos que golpee cuando venía para acá cuentan mmm me parece que esos dos no estudian en esta prepa asi que dejemos lo en 8 dijo burlesca y con cinismo en un tono divertido

director:señores entiendan que no puedo tolerar este comportamiento dice el director serio hacia mis padres tengo que tomar medidas drásticas y temo decirles que la tendré que expulsar

mmm no veo porque hacen tanto escándalo por esto como si los saiyajin fueran unos angelitos estos tipos llevan tiempo madreandose media escuela y aun no los han expulsado ah no pero no yo no puedo venir en un dia y madrearlos porque ya me expulsan donde se habrá visto esto va tonterias hasta alguien debería darme un premio por esto jaja pienso divertida

como quiera me vale madre que me expulsen es lo mejor que me pudo pasar ni siquiera quería venir aquí para empezar

volteo a ver a mi padre con una sonrisa de triunfante en tu cara anciano ya no tendré que venir a este odioso y estúpido lugar pero no puedo cantar victoria muy rápido porque mi papá está muy lejos de sentirse derrotado

entonces el empieza a gritarme

DR BRIEFS: wow bulma tu primer día y te metes en problemas y golpeas a medio mundo tu primer día y haces que te expulsen estoy impresionado en serio pensé que tendrías más tiempo en esta prepa antes de tener esta charla con el director rompiste tu rencor me pregunto si algún día alguien te darán un premio por esto (ja lo sabía que merecía un premio jaja y luego dijo como si me leyera la mente)sí yo creo que no digo sarcástico

yo solo lo mire desafiante mi papá voltea hacia el director que estaba del otro lado del escritorio y le dice

DR BRIEFS: pensé que esta prepa era de prestigio y que era excelente con la disciplina pero veo que no es una pena tal vez sin ofender usted y esta escuela deba compartir el premio que seguramente le darán a mi hija por lograr sacarlos de quicio y poner en duda sus capacidades de disciplina o mas bien dicho poner en duda su prestigio y todo eso en solo un día

mi padre manipulando al director para que me quede en este estúpido lugar y no me salga con la mía el viejo es astuto no voy a negarlo y voy admitirlo esto me divierte un poco y mi padre continuó

dr friefs: enserio va a dejar que se salga con la suya porque correrla es darle exactamente lo que quiere apuesto que usted quiere tanto como yo borrar esa sonrisa de triunfo de su rostro o me equivoco y luego ambos voltean a mirarme

después de eso mi padre logró convencer al director para mi mala suerte

_/_/_/_/_/_-/-

director: de acuerdo con una disculpa a sus compañeros y con tres semanas de detención serán suficiente y no habrá necesidad de expulsión

bulma: que no me disculpare con esos estúpidos

el DR BRIEFS dice serio y enojado :claro que lo harás señorita si se ocupa solo una disculpa para que no te expulsen entonces lo harás te disculparas con estos jóvenes y si es necesario buscaremos a esos dos que golpeaste antes de entrar aquí y te disculparas con ellos también bulma

bulma: bien grita enojada USTEDES IDIOTAS LO SIENTO esto lo dice sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a los saiyajin CONTENTOS dijo fulminando con la mirada al director y a su padre

el director y el dr briefs asiente con la cabeza sabiendo que no conseguirán nada mejor que eso

un saiyajin habla y qué hay de nuestras motos y bulma lo fulmina con la mirada otro solo le da un codazo en señal de que se calle

director:de que habla

bulma :ni idea dice poniendo cara de inocente

EL DR BRIEFS la vivo con cara de no te creo estaba seguro que su hija sabía muy bien a lo que se referían ese muchacho y lo único que podía pensar era en que habrá ello pero la verdad no estaba seguro si quería saberlo y decide cambiar el tema

DR BRIEFS: bulma esta vez cruzaste la raya y no te salvaras tan fácil de tu castigo en eso miro ala pared en la cual había un letrero y luego sonrió hacia su hija

la peliazul siguió la mirada de su padre y se llenó de horror al ver las intenciones de su padre y grita

bulma;NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES ANCIANO PREFIERO TIRARME DE UN PUENTE ANTES DE HACER ESA MIERDA

DR BRIEFS :o si claro que lo harás volteo a ver al director y le dijo :cuando es y de que se trata esa obra de teatro que se anuncia aquí apuntando el letrero antes mencionado el director lo miraba extrañado pero contestó de todas formas

director:es en pocos meses y se trata de una historia típica de amor y apenas van en pesar las audiciones para el papel principal

DR BRIEFS:entonces ya no tendrá que buscar mas bulma actuará en esa obra y será la protagonista y voltea a mirar a bulma la cual un tiene la cara de horror la cual al darse cuenta que aún no estaban solos y que los saiyajin aun seguían ahí rápidamente la reemplazó con una cara de indiferencia y el le advierte

:ahras esta obra de teatro como castigo y no quiero escuchar que golpeaste a otros compañeros de la obra o que destruiste cualquier cosa en esta obra te conportaras y se lo que estás pensando y no no me e vuelto loco ni se me boto la canica ni nada que se le parezca ahras esto y no está en discusión

bulma camina pasando a su madre la cual le pregunta

SRA BRIEFS:adonde vas bulmita querida

bulma frunció el ceño molesta y fulmina con la mirada a su madre por el apodo de bulmita odia que la llamen así

bulma:a buscar el puente este anciano se a vuelto loco

mientras bulma decía esto el director pidió disculpas al y digo que se ausentará un momento

mientras bulma pasaba al lado de su madre tratando de escapar lo mas posible de ahi pero paro en seco cuando escucho a un saiyajin reír y decir con burla en su vos jaja bulmi y no pudo terminar la frase porque bulma se dio la vuelta y tomó el primer objeto que vio y se lo lanzó dándole de lleno en la cara derribando a si al saiyajin vaya que si tenía buena puntería todos los demás miraron una vez más sorprendidos a la peliazul todos optaron por quedarse callados ya saben por su bien y el ó hablar

DR BRIEFS:bulma tal vez el director esté conforme con esas dis que disculpas que diste a tus compañeros pero yo no asi que porque no lo haces de nuevo y que esta vez que sea una disculpa sincera y llena de arrepentimiento

bulma: QUE ME ESTAS JODIENDO

a lo que el dr briefs solo pudo sonreír divertido sabía que estaba presionando las teclas equivocadas con su hija pero ahora era el el que se estaba divirtiendo un poco con esto lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la peliazul

piensa bulma si definitivamente este maldito viejo me esta jodiendo maldición piensa llena de furia e ira

bulma: te diviertes anciano por qué no creas que no me e dado cuenta que solo me estas jodiendo para molestarme y no voy a caer en tus provocaciones solo para divertirte yo no soy el payaso de nadie haaa te odio

DR BRIEFS:ok me atrapaste solo quería ver tu reacción jaja escucha bulma como sino supiera que me ibas a mandar al diablo de todos modos dame un respiro hija vi la oportunidad y solo la tome vamos despídete de tus amigos (haciendo comillas con sus dedos cuando digo amigos) y continuemos esta discusión en casa

SRA BRIEFS:hoooo que emoción mi bulmita ya tiene amiguitos cuando los invitas a comer a la casa querida dice su mamá en tono alegre toda llena de ilusión:bien yo sabía que había tenido una buena idea jojojo

bulma bufa molesta por lo bajo por el comentario de su madre y ya harta de esta mierda le grita fuerte

bulma:ESOS ESTÚPIDOS NO SON NI SERÁN NUNCA MIS AMIGOS

voltea hacia los saiyajin los cuales estuvieron muy serios que casi se le olvidaba que estaban ahí presenciando en silencio toda la discusión y les dijo burlesca

bulma:nunca imagine que los saiyajin fueran unos grandísimos soplones

volteo a ver a sus padres los cuales la miraban atentos y les dice sarcástica

bulma:les molestaría estoy tratando de insultar y molestar y probable mente amenazar y de dejarles claro mi punto a estos imbéciles y no puedo hacerlo a gusto con ustedes aquí les importaría darme un poco de privacidad con estos payasos o mejor aun porque no se largan

DR BRIEFS:esta bien tu mamá y yo te daremos la espalda y nos alejaremos un poco pero no tardes mucho y no golpees a nadie

bulma rodó los ojos molesta y dijo si lo que sea y bol vio su atención a los saiyajin quien los miraban atónitos por el intercambio de palabras

bulma: asi en que estaba haya oigan sabía que ustedes eran muchas cosas menos unos chismosos y escuchen no se porque diablos me molesto en decirlo pero nunca me había divertido tanto todos fruncieron el ceño confundidos y la peliazul continuó quiero decir hubieran visto sus caras que pusieron cuando vieron sus motos si fue lo primero que hice al venir aquí jaja todo el día esperando para ver eso y totalmente valió la pena jaja y solo diré esto no se metan con el toro o les tocan los cuernos y con eso se dio la vuelta saliendo rápidamente del lugar sin ni siquiera darles derecho a réplica y cuando llego ala puerta escucho

Esto es la guerra bulma briefs y se detuvo en la puerta y sonrío y dijo lo suficientemente alto para que los 7 escucharan sin ni siquiera voltear a mirarlos BIEN QUE ASI SEA y despues de una pausa dramática digo PORQUE AMO LAS GUERRAS y desapareció por la puerta

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/-/-

 **por bulma:**

me subí al carro irritada x lo que pasó i le dijo a mi padre que fue toda esa mierda discutimos y peleamos todo el camino de regreso a casa me meto en mi cuarto y me tiro en mi cama y lo único que puedo pensar antes de que me venza el sueño es en lo guapo y sexi que se veía ese tal vegeta y luego me reprendo a mí misma en que estas pensando ese idiota te acaba de declarar la guerra -

_/_/_/-/7…

 _ **capítulo siguiente :el comienzo de la Guerra y el plan de vegeta**_

 _ **nota;el siguiente capítulo empezará desde la perspectiva de los saiyajin sobre esta discusión y lo que pasó con ellos después de haberle declarado la guerra y también habrá un recuerdo de cómo los saiyajin terminaron en la dirección con la peliazul para empezar en primer lugar dándole seguimiento al final del capítulo anterior y después de eso veremos a bulma vs los saiyajin y el comienzo de la guerra y el plan de vegeta ...**_


	8. Chapter 7

**perspectiva saiyajin** **recuerdos peleas vegeta** **vs** **bulma**

 **perspectiva de los saiyajin** **de la discusión en la dirección**

 **narrado por los saiyajin**

llegamos a la dirección con la peliazul todos estábamos muy lastimados así que cuando el director dijo que tomáramos asiento ni lo pensamos dos veces en eso se abre la puerta y entra una pareja una mujer rubia bonita pero con cara de boba y un señor alto con gafas de un color extraño de cabello

vegeta- que al parecer son los padres de bulma y su padre va sin rodeos y le pregunta al director exactamente que hizo como si hiciera esto todo el tiempo o que no fuera raro en ella que se metiera en problemas

nappa- el director les explica a los padres de la mocosa la pelea que tuvimos todavía no puedo creer que esta mocosa nos haya humillado así de esta forma en su primer día ni siquiera puedo voltear a mirar a mis compañeros bajó la cabeza por la humillación que siento en este momento al recordar la paliza dada por la bruja azul

trules- escuchamos como la peliazul se burla descaradamente de la paliza que nos dio diciendo que no fuimos los únicos a pesar del tonto intento de su madre en defenderla al menos no fuimos los únicos aunque algo me dice que no debo sentirme mejor por eso ella se esta divertida con esta situación como la odio y luego toda la atención se pasó a la azulita parece que apenas notan que seguimos a qui

radiz- el director amenazó con expulsarla y todos la miramos curiosos cuando volteo con su padre con una sonrisa de triunfo como si fuera todo un logro o como si eso es lo que trataba de hacer desde que entro claro solos nos utilizó para salirse con la suya maldita y luego su papá empieza a gritarle otro patético intento por controlar a la loca y luego vimos como el papá de la peliazul manipulaba al director se le veía decidido a no dejar que su hija se saliera con la suya es muy inteligente o el director es muy estúpido para no darse cuenta de su treta jaja

director: de acuerdo con una disculpa a sus compañeros y con tres semanas de detención serán suficiente y no habrá necesidad de expulsión

bulma: que no me disculpare con esos estúpidos

17- fruncí el ceño cuando escuche su insulto como se atreve a insultarnos esa perra azul y la obligaron a disculparse con nosotros como si nos importara tal vez estaba equivocado con el viejo porque el logro que se disculpara ja punto a nuestro favor aunque seve que ella solo lo ase para que dejen de joderle nosotros ni locos nos disculparíamos con ella no podríamos caer más bajo

broly-entonces aprovechó el momento y mencionó lo de las motos eso no se puede quedar asi nose el viejo pudo hacer que nos dieran sus dis que disculpas tal vez también puedan hacer algo por nuestras motos no me quiero ir caminando y bulma me fulmina con la mirada

17- solo le doy un codazo en señal de que se calle lo último que necesitamos es que la azulita nos acuse o insulte de soplones no nosotros arreglaremos esto a nuestra manera esa azulita pagará por la golpiza por el destrozo de nuestras motos por su osadía se arrepentirá de haberse metido con lo saijayin lo juro

18- el viejo cambia el tema al oír mencionar a ese viejo exigirle y decirle sobre su castigo de la obra de teatro mi cara cambio de enojo a una divertida jaja pobre estúpida jaja actuará en una obra de amor ja quiero ver eso claro si no hacemos que la expulsen antes o si llega intacta a la obra pienso con malicia aunque después frunzo el ceño al voltear a verla y darme cuenta de su cara de indiferencia maldición

trules- hasta cuando se callara esa perra lo juro que si no guarda silencio no o no tendrá la necesidad de buscarse un puente ha que alguien haga algo y si que quiero aventarla de ese puente con gusto

bulma camina pasando a su madre la cual le pregunta

: adonde vas bulmita querida

18-jajaj le dijo bul -mita que estúpido apodo iba a burlarme en voz alta pero alguien se me adelantó entonces la peliazul lanza un objeto derribandolo y después de ver eso opto por quedarme callada y miro a los demás que todavía la miran asombrados y también deciden quedarse callados por ahora

17- joder si si tiene buena puntería la maldita estoy ahora justamente derivado en el suelo agonizando del dolor ok exagero un poco pero si estoy muy adolorido ni siquiera se qué fue lo que me arrojo veo por el rabillo del ojo a los demás que la miran asombrados y se que mas de uno de ellos también lo pensó pero yo fui el unico idiota que hablo y lo que es peor ni siquiera me dejó que terminara mi burla para que este golpe valiera la pena rayos pienso enojado trato de pararme como puedo

broly-oigo mencionar a ese viejo exigirle otra vez que se disculpe y a la peliazul maldecir el viejo estaba divirtiéndose con esto

: hoooo que emoción mi bulmita ya tiene amiguitos cuando los invitas a comer a la casa querida

radiz-esa rubia boba como puede pensar que después de esta gran humillación seremos amigos de esta venganza es lo único que puedo pensar

y luego el viejo y ella tienen otra discusión bulma:les molestaría estoy tratando de insultar y molestar y probablemente amenazar y de dejarles claro mi punto a estos imbéciles y no puedo hacerlo a gusto con ustedes aquí les importaría darme un poco de privacidad con estos payasos o mejor aun porque no se largan:esta bien tu mamá y yo te daremos la espalda y nos alejaremos un poco pero no tardes mucho y no golpees a nadie bulma rodó los ojos molesta y dijo si lo que sea

vegeta-todos nos quedamos sorprendidos por el intercambio de palabras de bulma y su viejo al parecer ella es mucho más que una cara bonita y de fuerte carácter que mujer mas interesante

nappa- y como para cerrar con broche de oro la perra voltea hacia nosotros y se burla descaradamente de lo que hizo con nuestras motos diciendo que fue lo primero que hizo al llegar aquí y luego se da la media vuelta y se larga no sin antes darnos una advertencia si te metes con el toro les tocan los cuernos me pregunto qué quiere decir con eso

vegeta-ha cierro mis puños con rabia es el colmo como se atreve amenazarlos tal vez gano esta batalla pero no a ganado la guerra y esta muy equivocada si piensa que esto termina aquí porque esto apenas empieza y estamos dispuestos a hacérselo saber entonces los 7 gritamos al unión bulma briefs esto es la guerra y se detuvo en la puerta y dijo lo suficientemente alto para que los 7 escucháramos sin ni siquiera voltear a mirarnos BIEN QUE ASI SEA y después de una pausa dramática digo PORQUE AMO LAS GUERRAS y desapareció por la puerta

después de que le declaramos le la guerra y que la azulita se fuera entró el director y empeso con un sermón y amenazó con llamar a nuestros padres también nos puso un mes de detención hablo algo de que tambien seria justo que nosotros también nos disculparnos con la mocosa con la srita briefs ni locos menos después de que la guerra fue declarada nos veríamos como tontos débiles en fin salimos de ahí regañados castigados lastimados y sintiéndose humillados y maldiciendo la peliazul ahora tendríamos que regresar caminando a nuestras casas molestos recordando lo sucedido

 **inicioflashback**

vegeta:miren nomas a quien tenemos aquí a la azulita y a su amiguita la timida jaja

bulma:me imagino que tu eres el jefe de los monos o no como era dijo fingiendo inocencia cortando la risa de inmediato de los dos saiyajin con su comentario

-los saiyajin dijo milk asustada

-como nos llamaste preguntó vegeta enojado para ver si escuchó bien o si se atrevía a volver a repetirlo

-que a parte de monos sordos bueno eso ya es el colmo jaja

-a quien les llamas monos y sordos estúpida dice broly

-jaja también son idiotas por favor enserio tengo que repetir todo lo que dijo para ustedes para que su cerebro de mono lo entienda o quieren que se los deletree o celos explico con manzanitas digo con sarcasmo y burla dije que son monos sordos e idiotas y me se mas insultos oigan estoy pensando seriamente en hacerles una lista después se las mando me pregunto si sabrán leer na no creo que su cerebro de mono les dé para tanto ja

para este punto los dos saiyajin ya estaban más que furiosos y dispuestos a lanzarle encima a la peliazul pero antes de que otra cosa suceda interrumpió el profesor su amable plática (notese el sarcasmo )-muchachos entren a clases ya los dos saiyajin solo gruñeron y pasaron al lado de bulma golpeándole el hombro y le dijeron en un susurro solo para que ella escuchara -esto no a terminado azulita .

-bulma creo que no deberías meterte con ellos que no escuchaste todo lo que te conté de ellos le dice milk asustada que todo ese rato que estuvo escuchando como bulma los insultaba rezaba por que ya se callara y que esos tipos las dejaran en paz y como si dios la hubiese escuchado aparece el profesor de no haber sido así sabía que esto iba terminar muy mal

bulma solo bufó molesta y rueda los ojos y dice lo que sea ya entremos al salón y acabemos pronto con esta mierda por suerte era su ultima clase después se marcharía a casa en la clase los saiyajin se la pasaron gruñendo y mamándole miradas asesinas a bulma ella solo los ignoraba o les dedicaba una sonrisa burlona

al-terminar la clase vegeta y broly fueron los primeros en salir con una sonrisa maligna y actitud sospechosa poco después salió bulma apresurada pues quería llegar a la entrada y ver las cara de los idiotas de los dueños de las motos entonces iba caminando por el pasillo y de pronto alguien la jala del brazo y la acorrala contra los loqueer-te dijimos que esto no se había terminado y aunque mis órdenes son claras yo tengo una mejor idea de que hacer contigo preciosa pero los demás no tienes por qué enterarse será nuestro secreto le dijo brloly en un tono pícaro y divertido entonces la sujeto fuerte y la intento besar bulma rápidamente le dio un rodillazo en los bajos el cual hizo que broly se arrodillara y cubriera con sus manos su parte por el dolor y aprovechando que lo tenía en esa posición le digo -ni creas que te voy a perdonar aunque me lo pidas de rodillas en eso le da una patada en la cara lo cual le saca sangre del labio y lo tumba por completo y lo agarra patadas en el piso diciéndole

-nunca en tu puta vida me toques imbécil ni vuelvas a intentar besarme porque no la cuentas porque no me importaría dejarte sin hijos y siguió su paso dejándolo ahí tirado cuando va a la entrada se encuentra con vegeta maldiciendo por lo de las motos y se ella empiesa a reir

vegeta -quien mierda hizo esto grita furioso entonces escucha unas carcajadas y voltea como el exorcista

bulma -jajajajajaja que te pasa no me digas que una de esas era tu moto pero que les paso hoo creo que te tendrás que ir a pie es una pena jaja ya sabes te daría un aventón en la mía aunque no suelo dar aventones a monos sordos e idiotas y si tienes pulgas estas vacunado verdad jajaja dice divertida

-TU tu hiciste esto mujer estúpida gritona fea y vulgar gritara vegeta ello furiabulma -cuidado de cómo me hablas imbecil y si fui yo y ke piensas hacer al respecto lo reto- jaja aunque lo mejor que puedes hacer es gritar pero por mi puedes ahorratelo igual ami me importa una mierda lo que digas claro eso si no quieres terminar en la enfermería hacerle compañía a todos los demás amigos tuyos a y hablando de eso alguien debería ir a llevar a la enfermería a broly lo deje muy mal en el pasillo solo desia -dice para después pones cara de inocente

vegeta- que dijo asombrado que le hiciste a broly aguarda igual que alos demas no me digas que tu fuiste la responsable de no pudo terminar porque ella lo interrumpió

bulma le dice si al pelón cabeza de foco me lo madrie en la cafetería ala rubia pelos de elote me molesto en los pasillos a los tres mosqueteros pelee con ellos atrás del patio y al idiota de broly ahorita que y iba saliendo del salón de ello creo que todavía está tirado en el pasillo que no eres su amigo porque no vas a verlo y le ayudas terminó diciendo con burla e intentando intimidar a vegeta y con cualquier otra persona hubiera funcionado y si lo hubiera lo grado pero estamos ablando de vegeta

vegeta en boca una sonrisa -jajaj wow me sorprendes mujer a si que no solo eres gritona estúpida vulgar también agresiva y yo que creí que lo mejor de ti era tu estúpido nombre cual era pone un dedo es su mentón haciendo el pensativo mmm haci bragas o aguarda si te han llamado de muyo formas más y peores al menos eso fue lo que dijiste y no puedo imaginarme el por qué dice sarcástico y burlón

-touche

ahora era bulma la que estaba enojada y echando humo tanto así que tuvo que obligarse a contar hasta diez para no echarse le encima a vegeta claro tenía que calmarse porque si iba a ver una pelea entre ella y el idiota que tiene enfrente no iba a ser ella la que la comience respiro hondo y dijo un poco más calmada

hoo es en serio eso son tus mejores insultos oyes como se ve que te juntas con la rubia te pego la estupidez o tu se la pegaste a ella creo que nunca lo sabremos y créeme cuando te digo que lo mejor de mi va mucho más allá de mi nombre incluso más allá de lo que tu tonto estúpido cerebro de mono pueda procesar y si me lo preguntas a mi me encanta mi nombre gracias dijo con una sonrisa y continuo

o aun que talvez tengas razon soy todas esa cosa que mencionas te tanbien soy la que te pateara el trasero sino te callas jaja tus insultos ya están tan usados que ni siquiera me ofenden en los mas mínimos porque no intentas con otra cosa o te compras un nuevo cerebro y por favor procura usarlo esta vez digo sarcástica ha y un consejo aca dea amigo ya sabes de mujer vulgar a mono de circo te aconsejo que ya te vayas de una ves caminando desde ahorita a tu casita no valla aser que vayas a llegar de noche a tu casa monito y no queremos eso verdad dise envosando una sonrisa socarona y giñandole un ojo y eso fue todo

vegeta ya la tenia sujeta de los brazos con fuerza intentando tirar al piso forcejeo con el oponiendo resistencia haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo vegeta arriba de ella sosteniendola por las muñecas sobre su cabeza logrando inmovilizar por unos segundos en los que se quedaron viendo el uno al otro a los ojos y sus narices tocándose con respiración acelerada de ambos como si fueran a besarse hasta que bulma reacciona y se lo quita de encima se levantan a ambos y empiezan una pelea ya estando pie bulma tira golpes y vegeta los esquiva todos con facilidad y es ahí cuando ella se da cuenta que no va a ser muy fácil noquearlo o ganarle con facilidad como al resto de los demás idiotas que se madreo no será fácil pero tampoco será imposible sin darse cuenta ya estan rodeados de gente que presenciaron la pelea ambos están cansados y no hacen más que tirar y esquivar golpes hasta que bulma le crea una distracción a vegeta y aprovecha en un descuido logra darle una patada en los bajos y este se dobla del dolor y ella sabe que tiene que aprovechar y no dejar que se levante o la cosa se puede poner fea para ella y vegeta sabe que tiene que reponerse rápido o esto puede ser todo para el y jamas dejara que le gane una mujer su orgullo no se lo permitiría

bulma lo patea en la cara igual que a broly y da unas cuantas golpes y patadas mas diablos piensa bulma cualquier otro ya estaria inconsciente pero el no intenta levantarse cubrirse y defenderse en eso alguien la sostiene de la cintura cuando ella le estaba comenzando dar una paliza a vegeta y le dicen al oído quieta muñeca era broly mientras ella trataba de salir del agarre de broly vegeta se recupera y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba rodeada del resto de los saiyajin todos lastimados obvio pero ya estaban ahí

suéltame gritó bulma saliéndose de su agarre de broly y los voltea a mirar al resto dándole la espalda a vegeta aunque siempre ha sabido que no debe de darle la espalda al enemigo pero esta vez le dio el beneficio de la duda a vegeta a demás no lo creía tan cobarde como para atacar por la espalda tenía que ver la reacción de estos tipos ay totalmente valio la peno cuando los vio a todos observando hacia las motos eso era su momento habia llegado despues todos voltearon a mirarla y le gritaron al unión TU ella solo sonrió y antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara llegó el director

diciendo que es todo este alboroto ustedes 8 ala dirección ahora

 **finflashbacka**

y así es como terminamos en la dirección bulma briefs te has metido a la cueva del lobo y no sabes lo que te espera espero que estés preparada para lo que sigue porque nosotros tenlo por seguro que si lo estaremos te arrepentirás de haberte metido con los saiyajin y no te tendremos piedad que

¡empiece la guerra!

 **nota:ok ya este ahora si el siguiente capitulo se llamara el inició de la guerra y el plan de vegeta tenia la intención de ponerlo todo junto aquí y que este capitulo se llamara hasi pero entonces esto seria demasiado largo ha si que lo dejo para la otra jaja soy mala lo se ojala les este gustando :p**


End file.
